


Wipe This Smile Right Off My Face

by RealityisTwisted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Brotherly Affection, Demonic Possession, Demons, M/M, Possession, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityisTwisted/pseuds/RealityisTwisted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really Sam should have noticed; Castiel shouldn't have been the one to figure it out. It was lying down hints here and there, to try to see if Sam would catch up on the act but he never did. Not that it really wanted him to. I mean, when you happen to be possessing Dean Winchester's body right under his brother's nose, it can be a hell of a lot of fun. Especially if Dean's strapped down for the ride with no escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipe This Smile Right Off My Face

Demons are notorious for being able to hide in plain sight. In fact, they prefer it that way; laying low can have its own rewards occasionally, especially if the demon knows how to act.

This one does.

Maybe that's the reason that Sam hasn't actually picked up on the fact that a demon's been playing dress up with Dean' body for the past month. All the demon really had to do was let Dean have enough control that all his mannerisms, and some of his speech patterns (this particular demon had been watching the Winchesters for a while and could match their speech perfectly), shown through. It was all suprisingly easy, yet hard in some ways. For example, whenever Sam would ask him,  _Dean,_  about where he thought Cas might be, or 'do you think these killings in Philipsburg could be a stray Leviathan?' Questions like those would force the demon, which actually liked to call itself Achi, to have to go and root through Dean's mind.

Dean's mind isn't necessarily a bad place but not everything in it is good. When Achi goes to visit it, it appears before him as house (which further rooting helps him discover that it's actually the house his mother died in) that has everything organized and seperated into the rooms and boxes. Dean's mind in particular Achi likes; All minds are different. Some appear as a single room with all the memories and important bits thrown around in a huge mess. Sometimes it's a maze (those are the worse in Achi's opinion because even if the possess-e is compliant, having a maze brain means they have bad memory which makes being compliant absolutely useless.) There's this one girl that Achi remembers possessing that's mind appeared as a person and,  _wow_ , wasn't that just interesting, not to mention fun. Now Dean's mind is very organized but how it's organized Achi still can't figure out. He'll open one box that'll be full of memories in chronological order from a certain time, one that's just a bunch of memories piled together and another that's only full of memories about one certain thing only (there's only two like that, that Achi's come across; one was filled with a bunch of shit about some guy named Bobby and the other was full of Dean's time in the Pit.)  _  
_

Another thing about Dean's mind is Dean. To put it simply, Dean's locked in his little mind house and Achi's got the key. That's another reason why Achi doesn't like to go rooting through Dean's house; he always has to deal with Dean (technically he still always deals with Dean but when he's not in the house it's just a murmur in the back of his borrowed head.) The Winchester doesn't like the fact that a demon's 'wearing him as a prom dress' but he knows that if he tries to fight back Achi can always lock him in a room and dump the Pit memories in there with him again.

Lately just possessing Dean has become boring, especially since Sam hasn't even  _noticed_. The demon can't decide if Sam really can't tell or if recovering from those trails makes him lose focus. Either way, the identity theft of Dean Winchester is still happening. Achi can tell though that the prophet of theirs (Kyle? Kaleb? Kevin?) is starting to suspect something. Half the time 'Dean' gets his name wrong and the other half of the time he just ignores the guy. The demon actually hopes that the prophet (definitely Kyle) figures out what's really going on because then at least some action does down. Speaking of the prophet...

 

"Dean!" Kevin called from the library in the bunker. He had been doing some research about where the angels could possibly be and where Castiel might be found. Personally, Achi thought it was hopeless and stupid. Why would you want to find a bunch of fallen angels? It's not like they'd even be useful or anything. 

"What?" the gruff voice of Dean responded, making his way towards the prophet. "And be quiet, Sammy's sleepin'" Walking over to Kevin, he pulled out a chair and sat down next to him, leaning forward to scan the site that was up on the laptop. The page was full of population counts for different cities and the rate at which they had gone up recently. A few showed some spikes while others remained the same.

The prophet nodded in reply before explaining to the hunter that he's figured out which towns most of the angels have congregated in and that he has a pretty good idea where Castiel could be; he had simply looked over the populations of certain cities and figured out which ones had raised more than usual recently. Kevin had also figured out that the angels were trying to find each other and that most of the towns they were in were at least 100 miles within each other. Dean chewed on his lip thoughtfully as he listened to what was being told to him.

"And you're sure it's the angels? Not women just suddenly popping out more than usual?" the hunter prodded; Achi struggling not to roll his eyes at Dean's cries in the back of his head asking him to find Cas. 

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Alright then Kyle. I'll go share the news with Sam and when he's up for it, we'll go round us up some angels."

"Kevin." 

Dean paused from where he had been walking out of the room. Turning, he cocked his head to the side and looked at the prophet with s confused expression. "What?"

"It's Kevin. My name is Kevin," Kevin said, making sure to stress his name. He really couldn't believe that Dean had forgotten his name again. He's known the man for over a year now and he's only ever started getting his name wrong since the angels fell. Kevin can't decide if it's from the stress of taking care of Sam or if it's from the lose of Castiel or maybe it's something else entirely. Whatever's wrong is really starting to worry Kevin. Dean's been acting off for a couple of days now.

"Yeah that's what I said," Dean replied, furrowing his eyebrows to make himself seemed confused at Kevin before turning back around and making his way towards Sam's bedroom. _Dammit I'll have to keep better track of that kid's name,_ Achi thought, shaking his head as he walked down the hallway. He also reminded himself to be more careful because Kevin seemed to be catching on that something was wrong. Yeah Achi wanted them to figure out Dean was possessed but not before he could have some fun. Right now he was just seeing what things were like as a Winchester.

Now let's go see Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure how this'll go and I may change the rating later.


End file.
